The Lee Hong Assassination/Walkthrough
Hitman: Codename 47 Equipment *Fiber Wire *Pentagon/Oyabun Knife *Beretta 92 Silenced Making it to the Brothel Enter the restaurant. Go forward to the next room and talk to the bartender. He will give an invitation to the Brothel and place it on the table ahead of him. Take it and go back to the entrance room, and take the door opposite to the stairwell, where the guards let you pass. Once you get inside, ascend the stairs and descent the long circular staircase. Turn right to find a door guarded by a fat Chinese guard. Approach the door and get permission to enter. On the entrance to the second floor, you'll see a guard standing. You have a small space to sneak up and garrote or slice him. After he is dead, drag him to the part where both stairwells connect and put him there. Take his disguise, and head to the brothel. Inside the Brothel Once you're on the second floor, talk to Lei Ling's Agent and follow Lei to the bedroom. Talk to her and follow her to a ladder in the backyard, move near it and wait till the cutscene ends. Follow her again to the back gate to trigger another cutscene, and get the safe combination. Go through a small door (3 in total) to go to the Kitchen. Rescuing the Agent In the basement, there is a guard in front of the door. Hide in the alcove next to him, and equip the silenced pistol. Wait for the guards to patrol away from the prison guard before popping out of the alcove to attack. Drag the prison guard's body into the cell, and speak with the prisoner. Do not skip the cut-scene. He will tell you which of the safes contains the jade figurine. Alternatively, you can check your map to see the location of the original safe. Finding the Safe If it is in the storage room: *From the room where you found the CIA agent, turn right. Go up the small stairs, and you will see a guard with his back turned to you. Go through the hallway that he’s guarding. Go up the stairs, and go through the door on your right. To your right, there will be the safe with one enemy guarding it. If it is in the upper floor of the brothel: *Enter the door left of where you met Lei Ling's agent, and continue to the second room. The guard can be killed with a silent weapon, just remember to drag the body away from the inner door. If it is in the guard quarters: * Go towards the VIP lounge, but take the elevator guarded by a Triad member. Now, kill all the guards one by one (if you want to, you can have a full-fledged gunfight, but It's not recommended it). Be careful and avoid detection. Then open the safe. You may also pick up some weapons if you want to. Poison attempt Bring the jade figurine to the Greek merchant in the corner of the restaurant. He will give you a vial of poison. Both Lee Hong and Tzun will arrive at the restaurant shortly. (Note: Do not let Lee Hong see you in a guard disguise, otherwise all guards will open fire on you.) To use the poison, you will need to get a servant disguise, by ambushing one of them in the restrooms. (This can cost $5000, as a civilian death is considered unnecessary.) Drag the body into one of the toilets, and change clothes. Enter the kitchen, and you will be asked to bring the soup to Lee Hong. Poison it, and bring the soup to the table. In the *awesome* cutscene, Tzun will drink the soup but Lee Hong will escape. When the cutscene ends, holster the weapon and run if you want to avoid detection - otherwise, be prepared for a big shootout. Headquarters The headquarters can be reached by going through the tunnels in the basement, preferably using one of the guard uniforms. While disguised, the guards will not consider your presence a problem. Lee Hong will pace around in the second floor, but is vulnerable in his corner room. Wait in the room behind the table, and when he enters, kill him with the silenced pistol from behind. As long as you holster the weapon before they react and enter the room, you should be able to use the elevator leading to the dock, and escape. Sometimes, two guards will try to kill you no matter what. Then stay where you are after killing Lee Hong, and kill those two guards with the silenced pistol. Holster your weapon, and none of the other guards will disturb you. It is possible to finish the mission by starting with only the Obayun knife, without a big shootout. Hitman: Contracts Restaurant Visit Make your way to the restaurant and enter through the front door into the main lobby with the fountain. Go into the door to the immediate left and walk up to the bar to talk to the bartender. He will give you a Brothel invite. Take the invitation, pick up the laxative and exit the bar. Turn left and walk up to door that is watched by two guards. One of these guards will take you to the brothel so you only need to follow. Talk to the Brothel mistress; she will introduce you to Mei Ling who in turn will take you to her room. Save the Girl She will beg you to help her escape in exchange for the combination. Don't leave the way you came; the guards will open fire on you for not paying. Instead go out the door onto the balcony and go left. Walk all the way around the building; there is one point where you will need to jump. You have no trouble however you must stick around to help Mei Ling get across. Go into sneak mode as you get near the front entrance to avoid attracting attention. Sneak across the bridge and back into the restaurant. Don't go straight down the ramp otherwise you will likely get caught. Instead go into sneak mode and move to the right behind the crates until you reach the wall. Check your map to see where the downstairs guard is located. Then sneak down the ramp, taking care not to be spotted by guard on the second floor as well as the patrolling guard downstairs. Once down the ramp, head for the door on the right; it should lead to the back dock and dumpsters. Walk up to the large metal doors to watch cutscene; Mei Ling kisses you and gives you the combination before taking off. (Note: If you want to be quick, just use the syringe on Mei Ling and pick up the combination from her. You may even skip this part altogether and pick up the safe combination from Lee Hong later.) Free Agent Smith The downstairs guard may either be in the courtyard with the dumpsters, in the basement or at the foot of the stairs. When he is in the courtyard, run down to the basement and get a chef disguise. Now WALK to the room marked with a !, that is where Agent Smith is. Free him and the safe will be marked with a ! on the map. Kill Lee Hong Now get back up into the restaurant. Go to the kitchen in the top right part of the map. Put laxative in the soup and take it to Lee Hong, who should be at the big circular table by now. Tzun will drink the soup and run away. Now, before any guard sees you, quickly fiber wire Lee Hong and drag his body to behind the opposite side of the table. Pick up the safe combination, but leave the sword. Now only the safe part remains. Retrieve the Jade Figurine There are four places where the figurine can be, maybe more (please add if I missed anything): * 2nd Floor Guards' Quarters: Get out of the restaurant and get to the ladder leading to the place. Climb it, pick the lock, pick up the figurine, and get out by the way you came. * Basement Weapons Depot: This is close to where you freed Agent Smith. WALK there, pick up the figurine, and WALK back to the restaurant and get out. Do not be tempted to pick up any weapon, even if you now have a guard disguise. * Lee Hong's Office: Get a guard disguise (you can kill the guard patrolling between the basement and the courtyard). Now go to the basement and cross over to the other elevator. Drop any non-concealable weapons and go to the mansion. Get up to the second floor, avoiding guards on the way. A guard patrols the area near the safe. Wait for him to go and quickly pick up the figurine. Now retrace your path all the way to the restaurant and get out. * Brothel: Get your suit from the basement. Now taking the figurine is quite straightforward. Just don't walk out of the main entrance or the guards will kill you. Escape Choose your favorite exit and escape with a Silent Assassin rating. Video Guide Category:Hitman: Codename 47 walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Codename 47